


Eric (Divergent) Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Eric (Divergent)





	1. Chapter 1

“(Y/N)...” Your brother’s eyes dropped to the skirt you were wearing, frowning because you were wearing the dress and not your usual jeans and because it was anything but the Dauntless colours.

 

“What is it?” You sighed expecting an earful.

 

He shook his head and decided you’d had enough of him telling you to train seriously the night before and didn’t need him nagging you again. “Will you go and find Eric he’s late.”

“Do I have to?” You sighed and immediately started to leave when Four frowned at you.

 

It didn’t take you long to stomp through the building, your boots making a satisfying slap of objection against the floor and you could imagine Four begging you to stop stomping about if he was with you.

 

“Eric?” You called and taped on his door, sighing and rolling your eyes when you decided to barge in like he always did when he was sent to get you or your brother. “Eric you’re…” You stopped when you reached his bathroom which had the door flung wide open.

 

“Completely naked in my own bathroom, I know… you know it’s free to touch but it’ll cost you to watch.” He muttered when he realised you’d stopped dead and started gaping at him.

 

“Sorry!” You squeaked and span around while stumbling out of the way.

 

“Woah, woah… what’s with the skirt!” Eric called and followed you out, still completely naked but clearly looking to pull you up on your clothing.

 

“You’re the one who should have his clothing questions, seeing as you’re naked, traumatised much!” You gasped and he let out a low laugh.

 

“Don’t be such a Stiff, I know you’ve seen… well I’m not sure if there's anything better looking than me.” Eric muttered and walked up to you, gripping the bottom of your skirt.

 

“I can wear what I like!” You huffed and sucked in a breath as if it would put distance between the two of you.

 

“You know a while back Amity asked for black dies to make something for someone who’d helped them and we never got a straight answer… you wouldn’t know anything about that?” He asked.

 

“Nope.” The answer came too quickly and you wouldn’t look Eric in the eye, if he unzipped your jacket he would see the Dauntless and Amity symbols stitched together on the top of the dress.

 

“Take your jacket off.” He said softly, the tone of his voice making you blush as you reluctantly did as he asked. “Fuck.” He whispered as you let the jacket drop off and revealed the strappy top half, his hands running over your back to find thin criss crossed straps was all that held the dress on.

 

“All I did was sneak out and help them a few times.” You explain quickly, swallowing when Eric’s hand started to slowly trail up your leg.

 

“What’d you want, when you came in… I assume you didn’t intend of seducing me.” He teased glancing down which caused your eyes to follow before you flushed and looked back up at his face.

 

“Four wants you, you’re late.” You mumbled and he nodded, glancing at the door.

 

“I suppose I should go and get dressed... “ He muttered, leaning in a little when you swallowed and let your eyes trail over his chest.

 

“You’ll be even later if you don’t.” you added as he pulled your dress over your head and dropped it on the sofa behind you.

 

“Fuck, you know… I heard that you had sex on the Chasm bridge.” Eric chuckled as he took in the surprisingly cute underwear set you had on, he certainly expected something that matched your uninterested attitude.

 

“It wasn’t as exciting as I thought it would be.” You admitted and undid your bra, watching Eric’s eyes memorise the new skin in front of him.

 

“You don’t need sex t be exciting all the time, sometimes you just need it to be good.” He muttered, licking his lips as you slowly shucked off your panties.

 

“Well it wasn’t that good either.” You admitted, your arms wrapping around eric’s neck as he lifted you up.

 

“Luckily for you I know it’s your day off and you have a patrol with me tomorrow so play nicely and i’ll take it easy on you, you’ll need it because you’re not going to be able to stand for a while.” He grinned and winked at you, tossing you down onto the sofa as he pushed your knees up and threw your legs of his shoulders.

 

You moaned and arched of the sofa as his mouth met your core like he’d been starving. His tongue twisted and delved into your heat while one hand held your hips still and the other circled your clit.

 

He groaned when your whole body stiffened and he let you arch up as your first orgasm tore through you, lapping at your core until he pulled away with a grin. “Thank you?” You whispered shyly which made him laugh.

 

“You know most girls wait until i’m done to thank me.” He winked again and kissed his way up to your neck.

 

“I wasn’t sure what to say.” You muttered awkwardly which made him smile against your neck as he sucked a bruise into you. You were sure he muttered something along the lines of ‘fucking Stiffs.’

 

“Maybe you should say Eric you're hot as hell and i’d like you to fuck me hard?” He offered and you smiled before sitting up a little to look at him.

 

“Eric you’re very beautiful and I would like to have sex with you!” You asked awkwardly and he smiled softly as he beckons you to straddle his lap.

 

“That's a new one.” He muttered as he lined up with your entrance and pushed into you slowly, watching the way your body rippled as your hips met. “Never been called beautiful by a blushing Abnation girl.”

 

“I’m Dauntless.” You gasped out through a moan.

 

“If you say so, little miss gets rewards from Amity, let’s not mention this whole situation is because you were helping out.” He smirked when you nodded and gripped onto his shoulders as he continued his fast hard pace, talking in your ear as if his rapid movements wasn’t affecting him.

 

You, on the other hand, could no longer remember how to speak and a burning sensation had flooded every part of your body.

 

“You’re such a good girl, I know you want to come for me.” He cooed and grunted when your nails raked at his back. “I can feel that tight pussy clenching around me (Y/N), I just need you to come for me.”

 

His words finally toppled you over the edged and you let out a loud moan as your eyes rolled and you saw stars.

 

When you came down from your high Eric was chuckling but holding you against his chest as he caught his breath, eventually leaning away to wipe away the hair stuck to your sweaty forehead.

 

“What no thank you?” He teased as your head flopped onto his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

You flinched as Tho slammed Liam to the floor. You could see him losing it but when you went to help Liam a large hand gripped your shoulder, making Mason glance over to see who’d stopped you.

“You’re the best here. Don’t throw that away by helping weak ones.” Eric scoffed.

You shrugged him off, moving quickly, shoving Theo away from Liam as you helped him up. “You doing ok?” You asked, not referring to the huge bruises that were healing but to the glowing eyes and the fact that Liam looked ready to tear Theo apart.

 

He nodded and got back up, glancing at Eric who’d watched the exchange suspiciously. You managed to convince him to let you take Liam away.

“I can’t keep doing this.” Liam hissed as he sat on your bunk. You patted his shoulder as you sat beside him. “I mean. W were hiding here until Scott found Stiles but we haven’t heard anything from anyone.”

“Just try and put up with Theo and hold on. We’re almost through being initiates and after that it’ll get a little easier.” you comforted. He cheered up a bit and once people began to file into the room he motioned for you to help him find Mason.

 

***************************************

 

“You.” Eric called, making you jumped when he grabbed at you. “What’s up with the kid you were with today?”

“You… you mean Liam?” You asked warily.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with him?” He snapped, frowning at you.

“Nothing, just he had issues with Theo who’d be more than happy to kill him. Not that you’d even care.” You snapped, it was a half truth but you hoped Eric would take it face on and let you leave.

“Well then what’s wrong with his eyes. The cameras around here have picked up a few flares and stuff. Only on that kid and Theo.” Eric grinned when you swallowed and glanced around.

 

His grin vanished when you tackled him to a dark corner and pinned him down, surprising him with his strength and skill. “You tell anyone what you’re seeing and I’ll make you wish you’d kept your mouth shut.”

He laughed, quickly flipping your hold and slamming you into the floor so he could look down at you. “See I think I should ask some questions, tell people about you. You lot are weirdly skilled and strong considering you’re supposed to be Amity. Why’d any Amity want to come here and on that note. When has one ever been able to fight like you and your friends?”

“Bite me.” You snapped, getting out of his grip before darting off to find Liam and Mason.

 

**************************************

 

“Theo. Just let us go.” Mason hissed, glancing at the door where you and Liam were due to come through at any second.

“Why. I need to cover myself, Eric’s been pretty antsy all day. He wants to catch you lot and if I help, I doubt he’ll think to check who I am.” Theo grinned maliciously as you and Liam appeared.

“Get out of our way.” You snapped, fumbling for your gear.

“Looking for this? Yeah. I’m turning that into Eric, evidence so he knows i’m not making up the whole hunters, werewolves and whatevers are hiding here.” Theo grinned as you shook your head.

“Are you planning on telling him you’re a Chimera? How about the huge groups of people that are following some bird woman looking for a safe place to live. The maze places that Stiles might be in? All the people that need help. What happens to them if we get caught?” You asked quickly. Theo shrugged and motioned that he didn’t care.

 

Everyone jumped as a shot fired and you all froze, waiting for whatever would happen next. Eric hopped off a rooftop between you. Theo slumped as he held his leg and growled. “You do know that’s just gonna make him mad right?” Mason asked.

“You lot better explain or I’m not helping.” Eric snapped.

“Helping us with what?” Liam asked quickly and Eric pulled out a screen with Malia in a Erudit test room.

“This one was with the factionless. Overheard her looking for you and we picked her up.” He smirked when you glanced among each other, gun expertly trained on Theo who knew better than to get up.

“We don’t have a choice. We can get out and leave Malia or we can try and get Malia but we’ll probably get caught.” You pointed out.

“Fine. We’ll tell you everything if you don’t kill any of us.” Mason said, jabbing his finger at Malia’s screen to include her. Eric nodded as he grabbed Theo by the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

“Eric we got a Stiff causing problems down there.” A dauntless soldier hurried up to Eric who sighed and followed him down the street and around the corner where you were scaling a building.

 

 

“You lot clear out.” Eric bellowed at the group of factionless children who were watching you.

 

 

“Hey, leave them alone!” You yelled and stopped on a ledge so you could glare down at Eric.

 

 

Eric had to admit he was impressed. For a Stiff you had a fiery temper and had managed to already scale at least seven feet of flat brick wall and were now climbing to the window ledges. When Eric attempted to make the children leave you threw something down at him, or at least, pretended to accidently kick it at him.

 

 

“Watch them and her.” Eric grunted and headed into the abandoned building so he could get to the roof first.

 

 

He jumped up a set of broken stairs, steadying himself and continuing up to the top floor of the tall building and burst through the door just as you were steadying yourself on the edge of the rooftop. He watched as you carefully stood and hopped onto the roof, hurried to the ball and dropped it off the side.

 

 

“You’re welcome.” You yelled down and waved when the children hurried off.

 

 

“Hey!” Eric growled out when you went to climb back down.

 

“I got up here myself I don’t need your help.” You sighed and squared up to him.

 

 

Eric wanted to laugh, you barely reached his chin and you jaw was set stubbornly, glaring up at him as if he were someone you could easily pick a fight with. He pointed to the door he’d come through with an equally withering gaze and was fully prepared to carry you out if he had to.

 

 

“Fine, we’ll take the easy way down.” You snapped and barged into him as you headed down into the building.

 

 

He shook his head with a quiet chuckle and tailed you as you made your way through the building. He quickly decided he was going to find out who you were once his patrol was over.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright what the hell’s this?” Eric snapped as he came to a sop next to Four.

“She said we were pushing the little one to hard so she’s decided to give him some one on one lessons.” Four muttered as you started a new activity with the initiate that you’d picked out.

“Tell her she can’t train the initiates.” Eric glanced over his shoulder at Four when he snorted out a laugh.

“Last time I said she couldn’t do something she kicked my ass.” He waved at you when you glanced over and glared at them before continuing to help the struggling boy in front of you.

“I slept on the sofa last night, headbutted a guy that bought her a drink.” Eric crossed his arms and winked at you when you glanced his way.

“So, we push him so hard he drops out?” Four offered.

“Yeah, keep an eye on that will you I have to see Max.” Eric reluctantly walked off, being sure to glare at the boy you were working with as he passed.

****************************************************************************************************

“Hurry up!” Four shouted and you stopped what you were doing, arching an eyebrow as you spotted Four pointing for your Initiate to hurry to the front when he was clearly doing fine in the middle.

“(Y/N) back to work.” Eric called and you waved at your insatiate as he passed.

“Don’t think I won’t kick your ass for getting Four on your side.” You huffed and he rolled his eyes.

“You can try sweetheart but you won’t catch me by surprise this time.” Eric glared at the boy who’d stopped as if he was going to talk to you but Four clapped loudly behind him, making him jump and hurry off.

“You know what, you can finish here, I’m going to find Tori and tell her what an asshole you are.” You huffed and growled when he chuckled at you.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like my ass.” He called and you swore at him as you headed inside.

**********************************************************************************

“So, Four agreed?” Tori asked as she prepped the little tattoo design you’d come up with and started setting up.

“I don’t know, they act like they hate each other but sometimes I think Eric…” You trailed of and she nodded.

 

“Brings out the bad competitiveness in Four, just be thankful Eric hasn’t gone for the kid, the guy he headbutted at the bar went to Erudite and Max isn’t sure when he’ll be able to come back.” Tori clicked her tongue in irritation as the machine took while to render the new design and lent on the seat next to you.

 

“Maybe I should stop helping him, I’m not really supposed to.” You sighed and she shook her head.

“Eric is just mad because you’re training up another man, honestly the man’s convinced you only like him because he’s one of the best Dauntless has and if you keep training the kid he’ll be as good as you.” She smiled when you rolled your eyes at the thought.

“I’m guessing Four doesn’t want me stealing his job, I just felt sorry for the kid he got beat up by a Stiff.” You chuckled and she laughed.

“Gotta love a Stiff with fight, you know what you should do, ignore Eric and he’ll get all worked up which will start a fight with Four and they’ll be too busy to notice you training anybody.” Tori winked as she wiped down your arm and let you get up.

“I’ll think of something, thanks Tori.” You waved her off and she nodded.

“It’s fine, oh do you mind covering for me tomorrow, Max wants to talk about next year’s Aptitude tests.” She muttered and you nodded.

“Ok, as long as you tell you don’t know where I am if he asks, he deserves to be wound up for a while, oh and book Eric in for the late shift I told him I’d do his new tattoos.” You mumbled as you hugged her and she went with you to get the next group of people.

“Sure, thing and I’ll remind him how lucky an ass like Eric is to have you.” She winked as you left and headed to get some food and see where Eric had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The first part of your plan had been easy, sneak out, find somewhere you could hide which would most probably be in a friendly Stiff’s back room. It was staying hidden that was the hard part. But after three years you thought perhaps no one would notice you, that you’d be able to blend in with the Stiff’s long enough for your daughter to take the test and join Erudite.

 

Unfortunately, you’d let yourself become convinced that Eric wasn’t as bad as you remembered and that he’d leave well enough alone. You made one mistake and took a wrong turn with your daughter and one of the initiates Eric had trained the year before you left spotted you, seeing straight through your clothes and disguise.

 

You weren’t sure what reason Eric had given before he started booting down doors, you doubted he’d even bothered to tell anyone what he was doing before he started, you just hoped the people who had helped you were ok.

 

“Mommy, where we going?” You daughter asked shyly from her spot on your bed.

 

“For a walk sweetheart, but you need to find the bag I put under your bed, the one for emergencies?” You watched as she nodded and carefully climbed down, shuffling to her little bed to retrieve the bag.

 

“I gotted it.” She smiled and you kissed the top of her head, making sure that you could pass as Abnegation if the person that spotted you didn’t know who you were.

 

“Ok sweetie, if anyone asks, you are going to visit your Grandma in Amity.” You told her and she repeated it slowly. “Good girl, you know where you go after that right?”

 

“The head of Erudite, I have to say I am lost and that I live there.” She mumbled the words you’d drilled into her since she could talk and you nodded, grabbing the bags as she slipped her shoes on and ran out into the busy streets.

 

The two of you hurried along, trying to look like you were just part of the panicking crowd, rather than someone with a place to go. You almost clouded with a group of people and ducked your head to look at your daughter when you realised you knew some of them.

 

You’d almost made it out of Abnegation when the click of a gun made you freeze. You were surrounded by at least five armed Dauntless solders and more were milling around, moving the worried people to different places.

 

“Eric’s going to want to see you (Y/N).” One of them spat and you sighed, glancing at your daughter who tried to run but shrank back to your side when someone grabbed at you.

***************************************************************************************************

You glanced around and spotted a nice-looking initiate who rolled an apple over to your daughter, you smiled when she shot you an apologetic look and you realised you knew her from Abnegation. Before you could talk to her Eric stormed over and you shooed your daughter out of his sight.

 

“Well, looks like I found you.” He drawled and you let out a shaky breath.

 

“Looks like.” You muttered and he began to pace short strides in front of you.

 

“Why’d you leave (Y/N)?” He asked eventually and you frowned as you tried to avoid giving him a straight answer.

 

“Why’d you attack Abnegation?” You asked eventually and he shrugged.

 

“Because we spotted you, someone who chose to make herself factionless, dressed in abnegation clothing which meant we could move in to find you under the premises that someone was letting Factionless stay in Abnegation.” He crossed his arms over his chest, watching your hands vanish behind your back as you tried to keep your daughter hidden from him.

 

“But unofficially you got mad that I left and broke into my new home?” You asked and cocked your head which made him laugh.

 

“Something like that I guess… Max is furious with you and wanted you to have a severe punishment.” He paused and you felt you daughter’s hands tighten in your dress. “I pointed out that you’re on of our best and that you must have a serious reason for betraying your faction.”

 

“So, what’s my punishment?” You asked quickly, hoping he’d head off somewhere else so you could sneak away again.

 

“We haven’t decided, Max, Tori and I will be meeting in a few minutes and you’ll tell us why you left.” His eyes fixed on yours and you realised he’d found a way to get the answers he wanted from you before he’d even given you a chance to refuse.

 

“Fine but I want Tori to escort me.” You snapped and he shook his head.

 

“Not happening, we’re going now.” He jabbed a finger in the direction of Max’s office and you swore under your breath when you realised you’d have to reveal your daughter.

 

You gently beckoned her out and her terrified eyes wondered over the fighting pit and the general busyness of the faction. Eventually her gaze fell on the looming man in front of you, picking up from your body language that while he might not hurt either of you, he was certainly not to be trifled with.

 

“Mommy I want home.” She whispered as she watched Eric carefully and you nodded.

 

“I know sweetheart but we have to talk to Max first, you know the one I told you about?” You asked and she nodded, letting you pick her up as Eric led you to meet Max with a stunned silence.


	6. Chapter 6

“We all know why we’re here, (Y/N) would you like to explain yourself?” Max asked as he hurried in and sat down, not looking at Eric or Tori.

 

“Running to Abnegation gave my child the best chance to correctly decide on her faction.” You said seriously and everyone seemed to be taken back.

 

“So, you were pregnant before you left?” Eric asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes, less than two percent of Dauntless children leave Dauntless I wanted to give my child a chance to experience a faction that had a higher…” Eric shook his head and stood up.

 

“Are you saying that she wouldn’t have the chance to change factions if I raised her!” Eric snapped and Max motioned for him to sit.

 

“I do not regret my decision Max, she is smart and not a fighter, she would not do well in Dauntless.” You explained and Max’s eyes dropped to the little girl who was silently clinging to your hand, patiently waiting to be spoken to.

 

“Do you like Abnegation?” Max asked her and she frowned and though over her answer carefully.

 

“Yes, but we are not supposed to… I like making the food to give to the Factionless and I like talking with the Erudite people.” She smiled sweetly and the group seemed shocked by her answer.

 

“Are you three?” Max asked dubiously.

 

“I am two years, eight months and three weeks and six days.” She told him proudly.

 

“She’s smart I’ll give you that, alright you can go and wait for our decision.” Max jerked his head towards the door, Tori shot you a smile while Eric chose to ignore you completely.

********************************************************************** 

“You didn’t have to change apartments.” You sighed and Eric glared at you.

 

“I can’t help you take care of her if I’m somewhere else.” He sighed and you watched curiously as he pulled a blue box with Erudite’s mark on the front. “Don’t tell anyone I still have these.”

 

“Eric I am in trouble with everyone who is above you, who exactly would I tell that could say anything about your Erudite stuff?” You asked and walked around the apartment you were now sharing with Eric and your daughter.

 

“Mommy clothes are itchy.” The little voice came from the room at the end of the hall and when your daughter emerged she had her hair badly tied up and was dressed in a full Dauntless outfit.

 

“Here, why don’t you wear your Abnegation clothes when we’re at home?” You asked gently and she nodded, letting you untangle her hair as she found out a dress.

 

“She can’t keep wearing that.” Eric said from the doorway.

 

“Fine then she doesn’t take the simulation to see which classes she’ll be taking.” You snapped and he took a deep breath.

 

“You both have to take tests, you’re lucky I’ll be there to keep an eye on things.” He glared at you when you went to object but you gave up.

 

“What tests, Mommy?” you glanced down to see your daughter peering up at you, fiddling with her dress looking terrified.

 

“All Dauntless born children have a test before they are put in classes tailored to their educational needs.” Eric told her and she snuffled her sleeve before frowning.

 

“I was born in Abnegation… it says in my file.” She looked at both of you when she didn’t get an answer right away.

 

“I don’t think Mommy planned on bringing you back.” Eric muttered as he walked away and left you to settle her into her new bedroom.

 

“I liked Abnegation better.” She whispered and you nodded.

 

“I know sweetie but they have yummy food here and, pretty patterns on your clothes.” You forced a smile and she shrugged, climbing onto her bed so she could look out of the window.

*****************************************************************************

“You have to leave her here.” Eric sighed as you refused to leave your daughter and he was called over.

 

“No.” You snapped and he rolled his eyes.

 

“She’ll be perfectly safe so go.” He motioned for you to leave but instead you stared over at the group of children. “You have your own tests to go to.”

 

“She scares easy, I can’t just leave her.” You sighed and nibbled your lip as he stepped into you, guiding you away from her.

 

“I’ll be across the room watching over her, no one here’s going to touch her she’s mine.” His tone was authoritative and you shuffled from one foot to the other. “Will you go and kick Four’s ass in front of Max, guys been too cocky since you left.”

 

“Just don’t let her hit anyone.” You sighed and he chuckled.

 

“We’re Dauntless, hitting peoples the whole point of the faction.” He pointed out and bent down to kiss you, pulling away before he did, when he seemed to realise what he was doing.

 

 

You hurried to meet with Four and Max, quickly regaining your place, although you were warned not to cause issues or you’d be sent to Candor without your daughter. Tori hugged onto you when she found out you were back for good and the two of you grabbed lunch to eat while watching the little ones finish their testing lesson.

 

 

“(Y/D/N), what’re you doing?” Eric called and you spotted your daughter, neatly made up in her Dauntless outfit, frowning as she pushed herself off the floor.

 

“It isn’t nice to hit people.” She told Eric and Tori snickered as he opened and shut his mouth, trying to decide whether or not to argue with her.

 

“Did he hit you first?” Eric asked finally and she nodded, wobbling her pony tail about.

 

“Yes sir.” She mumbled and he gestured to the boy who’d squared his shoulders.

 

“Then you can hit him back.” Eric said and you jumped up to tell him not to let her but before you could say anything she punched the boy square on the nose and sent him flying onto his back, effectively cutting the lesson short as Eric dismissed the class.

 

“She’s got a good swing on her.” Tori chuckled as you watched Eric stalk over to her despite the proud grin on his face.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s play fighting, little hits on the practise mats.” He muttered and sat her on his knee while he looked at her hand and motioned for the boy to be taken to get looked over.

 

“But you said to hit him.” She groaned with frustration and glared at Eric.

 

“You’re right I did and it was a good hit but in here it’s practise fighting.” He told her and she looked over at you as if he was utterly mad.

 

“Fighting’s fighting.” She told him and he nodded.

 

“Did you teach her to hit like that?” He asked as he handed her to you.

 

“Well not exactly like that, I didn’t think she’d be hitting little kids.” You admitted and she smiled at you.

 

“I want chocolate cake.” She whispered and you frowned at Eric who smirked at you as she wriggled down and greeted Tori.

 

“So, you beat up Four?” He asked as you grabbed your bags and followed Tori who was showing your daughter around.

 

“Of course, Max is pleased with my performance but I can’t mess up again, also if we want to leave the faction grounds you have to be with us.” You told him and jumped when he pulled you out Tori’s sight.

 

“What were you thinking leaving in the first place?” He asked and you shrugged.

 

“I wasn’t thinking Eric; besides it’s not like you’d exactly be proud to have anything other than the best fighter as your kid.” You huffed and he swallowed as he stared at the opposite wall while leaning against the one he’d trapped you against.

 

“She tested four years above her average I can get hold of some books and Erudite lesson plans but she has to do well here.” He turned back to you as you stared up at him.

 

“I just assumed you’d be mad if I tried to… encourage her to think about how other Factions work.” You mumbled and he slammed his other hand against the wall next to your head.

 

“You didn’t give me much time to think it over (Y/N), I woke up one morning and you were gone.” He snapped and you lent your head against the wall.

 

“I was trying to give her a better chance.” You whispered and he rolled his eyes.

 

“You didn’t trust me enough to help you, with anything… you could have at least told me why you went off and left me.” He growled quietly and you pushed against his chest.

 

“Well I didn’t, so deal with it.” You snapped and he moved in even closer.

 

“Oh, trust me I am dealing with it, things would not be so easy for you if I hadn’t agreed to play house.” He hissed and let out a ragged breath before crushing you into a bruising kiss.

 

“Mommy, hurry up, Tori says I can eat Four’s cake if were quick!” The delighted call echoed from around the corner and Eric reluctantly stepped away, his hand trailing down your side as he held your gaze until you pushed off the wall and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

“Next.” Eric snapped and you dawdled over to the fight mat, looking at him for an indication on who you were fighting. “Go.” He pointed to your opponent.

 

“I can’t fight him, I’ll kill him.” You sighed, rolling your eyes at him.

 

“Just do it!” He waved his hand at the terrified boy.

“Fine, clearly you’re not man enough to murder your own initiates.” You said, purposefully a little too loudly.

 

“(Y/N)!” Four warned as he made his way to Eric, watching you make quick work of your opponent. “You’re not going hard enough on her.”

 

“Girl hasn’t slept for three days, still almost killed the kid and mouths off.” Eric grumbled as you heaved the almost unconscious boy over your shoulder and headed towards the medics. “There’s nothing left for me to do to get her in line.”

 

“Bump her down to an initiate, you already have her training with them.” Four offered up.

 

“Tried that, Max lost it.” Eric muttered, glancing over when you came back, playfully fighting with someone who chuckled and hurried off.

 

“Oi, you stop having fun!” Eric bellowed making everyone but you jump.

 

“Seriously?” Four asked, laughing as he shook his head and left.

**********************************************************************

“You, this way.” Eric snapped, coming out of nowhere, pulling you away from the crowd you were with.

 

“No please ruin my night, make me look at you and do some stupid chore.” You grumbled, leaning back until he had to put a hand on your back to guide you.

 

 

“I have tried to figure out a way to punish you but there’s only one that I can think of.” Eric grunted, peaking your curiosity as he led you through the Dauntless living quarters to the leader’s quarters.

 

“Woah!” You sighed as he let you into what you assumed was his home.

 

“What?” He asked as he locked the door, turning to see you inspecting his living room and kitchen.

 

“This is huge… how do I get a place this big!” You complained, frowning when he rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be so annoying and maybe someone will let you stay in one.” He grumbled, sighing as he came back, staring at you for a moment.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re bad at hitting on women or if you’re planning my murder.” You frowned and squinted at him as he stared at you, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips while his fingers brushed over your arm.

 

“I’ve run out of ways to punish you.” He said, his voice sounding different, deeper and rumbling in his chest. The sound made you rub your thighs together, fists clenching as he continued to mumble, noticing you’d stopped listening when you whimpered slightly as he pushed his thigh between your leg.

 

“So, if you ran out of punishments, that means I’m like in charge because you can’t stop me doing what I want?” You asked, unable to hold his gaze for fear of caving to the lusted burn slowly building across your abdomen.

 

“I have one more punishment before I give up.” He admitted with a smirk, heading over to a radiator where he grabbed a shirt, shrugging off the cloths he’d been wearing all day in favour of the loose cotton.

 

“Oh?” You almost sighed as he tugged his shirt on, your eyes following the flow of his body as he moved.

 

“Yeah, take your clothes off.” He muttered, busying himself with shuffling things around as if the request made him feel awkward.

 

“Make me.” You squeaked, a smirk playing on his face as he prowled towards you, gripping your knees which he pushed apart.

 

“You’re going to strip down, or I’ll make the punishment worse.” A gasp slipped from your lips as he ground against you, your panties becoming drenched with the simple action. “You’re good… I’ll fuck you and let you stick around for a bit.”

 

“What’s the punishment?” You asked, letting him pull your shirt off as you kicked off your boots.

 

“Take your clothes off and you’ll find out.” He sighed, knowing your curiosity and lusted haze would lure you to follow him as he headed to his bedroom, flopping down onto the large bed.

 

He was taken aback by the shy way you held yourself, seeing that you’d only stripped to your underwear, the facade of confidence slowly slipping away.

 

“So, what’s the punishment?” You sighed, trying to sound cocky.

 

“Sit.” He muttered after a few awkward minutes of staring at you.

 

You did as he asked, siting where he’d pointed, hands in your lap, unsure of what he wanted you to do. His hands rested on your hips, massaging up to the back of your bra which he roughly undid before sliding it down your arms.

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a punishment?” You whispered when he lent in close enough for his breath to fan across your bare shoulder and neck, leaving a mountain of Goosebumps.

 

“It is, I just haven’t got to that part yet.” He assured you, sucking a rough kiss into your neck.

 

“Oh…” Was all you could gather as a response as his hands skimmed over your skin, slowly moving to tare through your panties rather than push them off.

 

“Lay back.” He mumbled, letting you crawl to the middle of his bed and flop against his pillows, the over whelming scent of Eric’s soap and minty toothpaste swirled with his cologne as soon as you head touched the pillow.

 

“You know if you weren’t such a jerk I’d behave.” You told him, to which he responded by rolling his eyes because you both knew you wouldn’t, even if you tried.

 

“I’m not a jerk.” He scoffed, grabbing something from his side table as he rolled to position himself between your legs, chuckling when your eyes widened.

 

“Uhu.” You whimpered as he sloppily kissed the insides of your thigh, brushing his fingers against your core as he watched you try to hide the eyerolling affect he was having on you.

 

“Maybe I am.” He mumbled, grabbing your arms which he fastened to the headboard before revealing an Erudite blue object in his hand.

 

“Are you going to do some weird Erudite test on me?” You sighed, wriggling until a large hand massaged your abdomen.

 

“Nope it’s a toy, if you kick I’ll tie your legs down too.” He warned although you doubted he would from the look he was giving you.

 

You cried out and tried to buck off the bed as he pressed the toy to your clit, jolts hurtling through you every now and then causing your body to tingle.

 

“Not… really… punish…ment.” You gasped, trying to pout when he looked down on you with what you’d assumed was the closest Eric had ever gotten to gleeful amusement.

 

“It will be by the time I’ve finished the paperwork I have to do, if it gets to uncomfortable call me… I might help you.” He shrugged and started to leave when you whimpered, licking his lips as he leant in the doorway, watching you wiggle and beg. “You have been trouble since I set my eyes on you.” Eric grumbled to himself, giving you a look of innocence when you started a new round of begging.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric could hear the boys that you’d been working with that morning. You were quick, effective and deadly which was why you had risen to the position of an instructor, unfortunately you were a little younger than Eric which meant the newer Initiates liked to hit on you.

 

“You two move along.” He grumbled his face remaining cold when you hurried into view.

“Eric… are you doing anything after lunch?” You asked nervously.

 

“No, why?” He asked, his voice softening when you blushed a little but tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

 

“My lessons tend to go better when you’re there and I still don’t think I’ve got the hand of it yet.” You muttered quietly and he nodded, his hand resting on your back as he steered you to the room you’d be using and began to help you set up.

 

“You’re too soft on them, most of the boys who are bigger than you think they could beat you in a fight and they’ll make the girls who you’re training feel the same way.” He advised before people started to file in.

 

“You want me to beat up little boys?” You asked dubiously and he shrugged.

 

“They’re not that little.” You laughed as he headed over to lent against the wall that was overlooking a fighting mat.

 

Deciding to follow Eric’s advice you challenged the group. As Eric had thought all of the boys who were bigger than you decided to take you up on the offer and you got through the first three with embracing ease.

 

 

“You.” You pointed at the last one, smiling when you spotted the rest of your initiates miming and talking about your moves rather than you in general.

 

He lunged and attack at you and you quickly dodged, taking out his legs as you span and daintily landed with your hands holding your body weight as you pressed your knee on his neck.

 

“So, you all need to pair up and try to practise what I’ve shown you…” You turned when the boy you’d knocked down made a furious noise and lunged for you again only this time Eric stuck his arm out and took the boy off his feet.

 

“I’m dying.” He wailed and Eric scoffed at him.

 

“No, you’re not I just hit you in the throat.” He sighed and you had to hide your laugh as you went to help him up.

 

“Go to the infirmary.” You snapped, showing him off.

 

“Anyone else have a problem with (Y/N)?” Eric asked and there was a chorus of no through the room. “Good, I’m leaving so don’t piss her off, she nearly killed me and Four during our time training her.” He left the room and you finally had full focus from the group who were stood in a stunned silence.

**********************************************************************************

“Thank you by the way.” You muttered as you sat next to Eric who smiled.

 

“You’re welcome, I’m taking your desert as payment.” He grumbled, grabbing yours from your plate.

 

“Hey!” You objected and stuck your fork into the pudding with narrowed eyes.

 

“Half?” He offered and you nodded with an eye roll as he handed you the bowl.

 

“All of my initiates are terrified of me.” You sighed and leant your head-on Eric’s shoulder for a moment before suddenly perking up with a wide smile. “But now they think I’ll kill them if I’m mad so they’ve stopped whispering.”

 

“Good… by the way Max wants to talk to us.” Eric muttered lazily as he finished his food and watched you play with yours.

 

You stopped when you were about to take a bite and frowned “What about?” you asked quickly and he winced.

 

“One of your Initiates was talking about a… certain person’s attractiveness and what they would like to do to them but he wasn’t paying attention and almost fell of the bridge.” Eric smile when you giggled and licked the left-over sauce from your fork.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” You pointed out with a smile.

 

“What save him, I agree.” He laughed when you punched his shoulder causing several people near the two of you to look at him like he’d gone mad.

 

“Thank you for looking after me Eric.” You sighed before sliding your empty plate over to him and hopping up, fully ready for a work out with Tori. He smiled for a moment as you walked away, waving to a few people who said hello.

 

“Really Eric a pretty girl smiles at you and you decide to protect her?” Eric grunted to himself as he decided to head up to his rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric watched you train. He could see you were off, he often appreciated how you trained, but now he was concerned. Especially when you brand yourself on the wall and coughed, glancing at you hand and looking worried. “(Y/N)?”

“I’m fine.” You muttered but he started guiding you out of the room.

“You’re not.” He grumbled, moving his hand to your back.  **“I have to take you to the doctor.”**

“I thought i’d get better.” You said as you glanced at him. He chuckled and shook his head, informing you of the many times he’d done the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

“(Y/N) where have you been all afternoon!” Eric snapped when he finally found you leaving the medbay and crossed his arms, blocking the hallway.

“I was in the medbay and I asked them not to tell you I was here.” You sighed and watched him become even more furious before gently grabbing at you to check if you were hurt anywhere.

“Why, what’s wrong with you?” He snapped, glaring as he waited for an answer.

“I did a pregnancy test.” You mumbled quietly and used his surprise to dodge past him.

“(Y/N)!” He called after you as he jogged up the corridor and walked in step with you despite the fact that you were trying to stomp along rather quickly.

“It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.” You sighed hopefully and he slowly looked down at you as his hand snaked around your back.

“So is this a joint gift to each other seeing as I helped making it.” He asked after a long bought of silence and you erupted into laughter, the awkwardness being chased away as the happy sound bounced off the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

“You can’t expect us to get along with them, they don’t want peace.” You hissed at Johanna who sighed.

 

“(Y/N), please, things are delicate enough as they are, just be polite to him.” She begged, greeting Max as she motioned for you to join Eric.

 

“We’ll try and be quick.” She promised before jerking your head towards Eric who was walking around the stables.

 

“You know they’re horses, the wont attack.” You tutted and pointed to his gun.

“You don’t like me so you might.” He pointed out.

 

“We are nonviolent, why would you need a weapon.” You smiled and stroked at the nearest horse.

 

“Anyone is capable of anything, even you.” He warned which made you roll your eyes.

 

“What do you want with us this time, why can’t Dauntless just leave us in peace?” You sighed, glancing away from him when he looked at you.

 

“Divergent make it necessary for us to do this, we’re trying to keep you safe.” Eric answered quickly.

 

“Are you, is this what keeping us safe means, scaring us all?” he laughed at your question, nodding as he walked over to the horse you were petting, leaning over you to pat its neck.

 

“Perhaps we’re a necessary evil?” He asked you, looking down when you pulled away and stepped away from him.

 

“Perhaps.” You nodded, smiling when the leaders came back.

 

“I suppose I’ll see you next time.” He sighed, looking at you for a moment before following Max.

 

“You have to make them stop coming here, Johanna we can’t keep…” You trailed off when she smiled sadly.

 

“We are working on that, the agreement we came to will be announced later tonight.” She left you alone, wondering what they’d agreed to, hoping Dauntless hadn’t forced their hand.

********************************************************************************************

“As of tonight, a Dauntless member will be joining each faction, this is to keep the threat of Divergents at a limit.” Johanna explained, glancing at you when you shook your head and started to leave the gathering.

 

“Why should we have to let them live here?” Someone called out of the crowd and she glanced down at her feet.

 

“It was the best I could do with the options we had and I am sorry.” She held you gaze as she spoke, smiling when you nodded.

 

“She trusts you.” Eric chuckled when he made you jump, leaning against a pillar as Johanna told everyone that he would be staying.

 

“Why have you agreed to this, you know there is no real threat?” you asked him and he shrugged.

 

“Why are we sending leaders to the other factions or why am I here?” He glared at the few people who tried to come to the pair of you and complain until they left you alone.

 

“Both, although I imagine control and narcissism are at the top of the list?” You shuffled away, stopping when Johanna told you Eric would be staying in the small building with you nearer to the rest of the city.

 

“I understand the circumstance is not ideal but…” She started but you frowned and shook your head.

 

“For the sake of the faction I will allow him to place himself so high above the others.” You grumbled. “But I won’t do it happily.”

 

“Perhaps you can find a way to soften him.” She joked and left you to lead Eric away.

**********************************************************************************************

“This is small.” He commented, flicking at a plant which hung over the table.

 

“This isn’t meant to be a luxury; besides, we don’t spend much time indoors anyway.” You grabbed at two of the blankets that were neatly rolled up on the table, pleased that there were two beds even if it was in the same room.

 

“You don’t spend much time indoors… what if it rains?” He asked have joking.

 

“You’ll probably work in the fields or help move the heavier stuff, you can lift heavy things, right?” You smiled when you seemed to tweak his pride and he grabbed at boxes that were being stored in the building while it wasn’t in use and moved them out of the way.

 

“I could put you all to shame.” He grumbled.

 

“I doubt that.” You smirked when you heard a distinct huff as he gave in to your insistence that now the gathering had finished you should get to bed for the early morning.

 

Eric was a morning person but he decided the Amity early morning was ridiculous. You woke him when it was still dark, hurrying him to get ready before dragging him across the Faction to gather for breakfast, abandoning him to sit with people who waved you over while he was left alone at a table.

 

“(Y/N)!” Someone called you over as the evening started to settle over the farm lands.

 

“Yeah what’s up?” You asked quickly, jogging over and helping out as they headed to one of the store rooms.

 

“Have you seen Eric, he’s supposed to be helping and we needed to finish an hour ago.” They frowned when you shook your head.

 

“I’ll go and look for him.” You promised.

**********************************************************************************************

“The great Eric chatting with a horse, you didn’t finish helping out.” You smiled when Eric span to face you as if you’d startled him.

 

“Your Faction’s managed without me so far.” He pointed out, gently stroking the horse.

 

“You’re supposed to be helping, you can’t just…” You jumped when he stepped towards you suddenly.

 

“I lost track of time, it’s calming here.” He snapped sharply as if he was embraced.

 

“If you’re still here when we replant you could help the horses plough the fields.” You smiled politely and he let a small smile slid onto his face.

 

“Max is pretty sure I’ll be stuck here for at least a year.” His attention turned back to the horse who seemed to be getting fond of him.

 

“Then you should probably be nicer to us, or you’ll end up talking to a horse for the rest of the year.” You teased and headed for the door.

 

“You talk to me.” He pointed out.

 

“Not by choice.” You called over you should, turning to face him as you backed away, laughing when he looked a little concerned at the thought.


	12. Chapter 12

“He’s here again.” Your friend whispered as you hurried out of the lab you’d been in, following her gaze to the group of Dauntless that had gathered on the floor below.

 

You smiled when he glanced up at you, smirking as he shook his head, turning his attention back to whoever was showing him around.

 

“You want me to cover so you can sneak out?” Your friend asked when they started to move though the building and Eric threw a glance at you.

 

“Thanks.” You whispered, hurrying to the usual spot.

Eric grabbed you by your waist, lifting you up to pin you slightly against the wall as he kissed you patiently. His head fell to the crook of your neck as his hands fisted into your uniform, body relaxing slightly into you, as he nuzzled into you a little.

 

“Eric what’s wrong?” You asked when he didn’t let go.

 

“Nothing… just I missed you, I wish you’d come with me.” He muttered, pulling away so he could look at you.

 

“Eric, I wouldn’t have been any good in Dauntless.” You mumbled, making him smile as he stroked your cheek.

 

“I could have helped you.” he muttered, both of you freezing when someone hurried past.

 

“I like it here, and who says you don’t help me.” You smiled, kissing him as he looked down at you.

 

“We’re here to test you all… we’re looking for Divergents.” Eric mumbled, giving you a guilty look when you shook your head.

 

“Of course, you are.” You sighed, taking a moment before pulling the front of Eric’s jacket so you could lean up and kiss him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, stroking your cheek as he stepped away. “We have to stop this, I should have stopped it when I left but I…” He trailed off with a long deep sighed before leaving you alone in your hiding place without a backwards glance.

 

 

*****************

 

 

“Eric, you missed one.” Max pointed at you, drawing all the attention to you.

 

“Right.” He muttered, crushing down and holding the machine out.

 

You both held your breath, Eric’s eyes wondering your face as he waited, the free hand that was bent over his leg brushed against the soft skin of your arm as if on instinct.

 

“No… the machines wrong.” Eric muttered when it came up with a reading.

 

“The machine doesn’t get anything wrong, do it again it will have the same answer.” Max sighed as he waited for Eric to do the test again.

 

 

“No Max it’s wrong she isn’t one of them… not her.” He whispered the last part like he was begging for a last breath.

 

“Eric.” You mumbled but you weren’t sure what to say.

 

“It’s broken find another way to test her.” Eric demanded, throwing the one in his hand hard against the wall, causing it to shatter.


	13. Chapter 13

“That’s enough for today initiates.” You called, helping one of them up as they filed out.

 

“You’re going to easy on them.” Eric informed you from his position across the room, slouched against the wall.

 

“Just because they’re new doesn’t mean I have to push them as hard as you do.” You huffed at him as he grabbed one of the pieces of equipment from your hands, looking down at you for a minute before carrying it to the store cupboard for you.

“At the rate, you’re going they’ll drop dead, they need someone to go a little easier on them.” You glared at Eric before leaving the training room, dawdling through the corridors before meeting up with Tori who rolled her eyes as she worked when you perched on her work station.

 

“So how are your initiates?” She asked as you flicked at something in a tub on her counter.

 

“Good, a little slower than last year’s bunch but they’re getting better… well they would be if Eric wasn’t trying to kill them.” You grunted which made her laugh.

 

“Has been telling you to go harder on them again?” She chuckled when you spotted him telling someone off and pulled a face.

 

“Yeah, just because he has an inhuman capability to work out forever doesn’t mean everyone else has, especially the new guys.” You grumbled and hoped down when Eric came to the doorway to speak to one of the other people.

 

“He looks annoyed.” She mumbled to you. “Maybe Four beat him again.” You giggled as Tori continued to make sly comments and laughed, trying to hide your amusement when he glanced over at you and glared at you.

 

Once she’d finished her shit Tori hurried down to the food hall, telling you she’d meet you there when you stopped to talk with someone.

 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” You asked as you stopped on the way to the table with Tori, the smell of food making your stomach rumble.

 

“Eric’s a jerk.” One of them grumbled and you nodded.

 

“Yeah well, pass through initiation and you won’t have to deal with him as much, eat up and have a good night’s rest.” You smiled brightly which had a response of thank you and well-wishing until their hopeful faces fell and the heavy presence of someone behind you made you turn.

 

“Early wake up tomorrow, you’re off the training rota.” He shot a look at you when you started to argue that had you thinking twice about arguing with him and decided to head straight to Max instead.

*****************************************************************

“Eric says you are not being firm enough and allowing the initiates free range.” Max sighed when you burst into his office, knowing what you came to talk about.

 

“Did you even come and check on me, Eric’s an ass Max, unless we’re suffering he’s not happy.” You sighed.

 

“You let them off early yesterday!” Eric snapped from the door way as you turned to square up to him.

 

“Because you pushed them so hard they were practically passing out, it’s supposed to be tough getting in her not deadly!” You frowned when he fixed you with an odd look before motioning to you while looking at Max.

 

“(Y/N) you’re helping Eric, I’m taking Four off the Initiates, hopefully the two of you will sort this out.” Max shook his head when you both protested but reluctantly went when he shooed you out of the room.

 

“Great, if you’d not complained we wouldn’t have to see each other.” Eric spat and stomped away.

 

“You know Kindness is free.” You called after him, jumping when he suddenly stopped.

 

“Go get dinner (Y/N).” He grumbled, walking away from you without another word on the situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric stomped through the room to grab a tray of food. He was late so the best food was gone, putting him in a foul mood. With a glowering scowl he glanced around, daring anyone who was looking over at him to continue doing so.

 

When he finally started to eat, he spotted a girl at the other end of the table, nervously fiddling with her cup, as if waiting for something. He finished quickly, leaving like almost everyone else had, glancing back suspiciously when the girl put her cup on the side and left.

The next time Eric saw her was at lunch the next day, she had an empty tray bar a drink which made him frown considering he hadn’t seen her at breakfast and she would probably be starving. At dinner, he waited and spotted her coming in with a group of people who all chatted as if she wasn’t there.

 

After pretending to leave he watched her set the apple she’d gotten back with the others and head off into the crowded halls in the directions of what he assumed was your rooms.

 

“I need to see…” Eric muttered not explaining himself as he started to sift through files of all the female Dauntless around the age he guessed you’d be.

 

“You can’t do that without Max’s permission.” The person who had been sorting the files said but Eric just ignored them.

 

“Yeah it’s fine I’ve got the one I need.” Eric sighed, stomping off with the file.

**************************************************************************************************

He watched you for a while, somehow managing to find time to keep an eye on you while keeping up with his usual work. Other people started to notice and some even offered to talk to you for Eric so he didn’t scare you but he rejected the offer.

 

“Here.” He set a tray of food in front of you.

 

“I’m not hungry.” You mumbled, not looking up from the tray.

 

“You’ve only eaten twice in the last few days and I’ve checked your files, its effecting your work.” Eric muttered, the sound of gentleness in his voice made you look up at him in surprise.

 

“Maybe you just haven’t seen me eat?” You offered and he shrugged.

 

“Maybe but I’d still feel better if you ate… please?” He smiled when you reluctantly stabbed at a few pieces of pasta and slowly ate them. “Thank you.” Getting he didn’t even glance back.

 

“Wait that’s it?” You asked curiously confused by how adamant he’d been just seconds before.

 

“You’re getting used to being hungry, you need to eat and then you’ll have more energy and you’ll feel better.” He answered quickly.

 

“I didn’t ask you to help me.” You snapped and frowned, prodding the food with your fork.

 

“Well apparently, when people have friends they step in and help each other without asking.” Eric said firmly with a slight smile.

 

“So, does that make us friends?” You asked curiously and Eric nodded.

 

“I guess it does.” Eric nodded, watching you carefully as you had another mouthful before returning the tray. “Would you like me to walk you to your room?”

 

“Sure… thanks.” You mumbled, shuffling after him.

**************************************************************************************

After a year, Eric relaxed a little. You started to improve enough for him to feeling his constant pestering would irritate you. But in fact, you’d grown to appreciate Eric greatly, having him there for the ups and downs, the struggles and the worst moments was comforting.

 

“You’re going to be late for dinner.” Eric muttered when he found you working out.

 

“What I have another twenty minutes.” You complained, frowning when he pointed to the clock.

 

“If you’re still not tired you can come on a patrol with me tonight… unless you want to get some rest?” He swallowed and for a few seconds you swore he looked nervous.

 

“Yeah sure, I’m not that tired.” You smiled and practically bounced over to him.

 

“Yeah, I know, you got caught on the cameras breaking in here to work out after it was closed.” He chuckled grabbing your bag for you as you both made your way down to get some food.

 

Later that evening Eric found himself with you bounding around him happily, an utter turnaround from when Eric had first spoken to you. It always surprised Eric when you didn’t seem to realise how far you’d come in just a year and even though you still had down moments he always smugly happy when you came to him for an answer or just a person to sit with and say nothing.

 

“Eric come on you’re being slow.” You giggled, hurtling back around the corner you’d vanished from and grabbed his jacket, hurrying him along. “The lights are so bright over by Amity.”

 

“Yeah… kind of nice I guess, never really thought about it before.” He rolled his eyes when you agreed.

 

“They’re beautiful.” You whispered in awe, staring at the stars, not noticing Eric’s eyes fixed firmly on you.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He muttered without realising it, smiling when you blushed and started to shuffle awkwardly.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric groaned as he heard the noise. Everyone was supposed to be moving right along to the cafeteria to eat and he was on duty to make sure everyone went on their way. He’d been switching shifts for a while and didn’t really have an excuse to get out of it this time.  
“I thought no one was supposed to be down here?” Four said as he looked out of the gym.  
“No, they’re not. But I’m on it.” Eric grumbled as he made his way down the corridor. Four followed him, of course.

When they reached the end of the corridor they saw you being harassed by some of the initiates. You weren’t new yourself but Eric had always wondered if your shy attitude had been his work during your initiation, he was surprised you’d made it all the way through. You worked hard though. They both stopped when your fist swung out in one sharp hit and the guy collapsed and groaned on the floor. Eric chuckled. He’d forgotten just why you passed all his tests.

“Hey! What’s going on here!” Eric snapped.  
“She attacked me!” The guy groaned. Eric scoffed and looked down at him.  
“I wasn’t talking to you.”  
“I was just defending myself.” You muttered without looking up at Eric.  
“Well we’ll have to get you off to a nurse.”  
Eric’s hand rested on your back as he lead you towards the health bay while Four dealt with the whining man on the floor.

*********************************************************

“You’re hovering.” Four observed as Eric lurked around the loading bay for Dauntless’ food stock.  
“I’m not.” Eric grunted as he looked around.  
“You keep arguing with the other leaders about how (Y/N)’s being treated. You’re hovering.” Four said.  
They both fell silent as they watched you work. Eric seemed to relax, satisfied you were fine until the boy from earlier bounded into work.

The leader that was keeping you all in check, turned to scold him for being an hour late. Eric glared at him from where he stood, lurking at the border of the loading bay. It didn’t take long for the newcomers attention to be drawn to you.  
Before things could get to confrontational Eric strode across the car parks, ignoring Four’s objections and landed a solid punch in the guys gut. “You really need to learn how to back off.” Eric snapped as he glared down at the crumpled guy on the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

You knew Eric was planning something. It was minutes before the Christmas party, you were on your way to the party together, still unable to figure out what he had planned. Glancing at him you could tell he knew you wanted to know what he was up too.

“I’m not going to tell you.” He said casually. An arm slid around you as he pulled you closer.  
“You have to!” You tried and he put his tongue, shaking his head as he shrugged.  
“You want me to. I don’t have to.” He pointed out and you huffed quietly.  
“You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.” You said and he paused, glancing at you as he frowned for a moment. “That’s what I’m planning on doing. To get back at Four for the alcohol in the christmas cake.”  
“Well that’s my plan ruined. Although I am impressed. You need some help?” He asked you as he let you go first into the party.  
“No but it’d be nice to have the help.” You said quickly. He nodded and kissed you.  
“Of course. We’re a team.” He said excitedly as he winked.


End file.
